


The heartbreaking future

by miraculousandstrangerthingsworld



Series: Our love did this to the world [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Damaged Miraculous Jewels, Dark, Darker than Noir, Evil Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, F/M, I can be dark too people, Married Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, marinette in a coma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousandstrangerthingsworld/pseuds/miraculousandstrangerthingsworld
Summary: "Bunnyx shows up to bring Marinette to a future in which Hawkmoth won and the Ladybug miraculous was damaged, leaving Future Marinette in a magical coma. Adrien has sworn he will stop at nothing to bring her back, essentially becoming the new supervillain... only this time with the powers of the kwami of destruction" byInkyCoffee
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Our love did this to the world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962064
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: October 2020 - Dark, September 2020 - Fulfill A Prompt





	The heartbreaking future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkyCoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyCoffee/gifts).



> Thank you so much [Khanofallorcs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khanofallorcs/pseuds/Khanofallorcs) for beta reading this fanfiction. Go check his page out as well.

Ladybug was patrolling with her awesome and trusty partner, Chat Noir when Bunnyx came from a blue portal. She could read the unhappiness on the older hero’s face. The eyebags were really concerning showing her lack of sleep. 

“Minibug, I need your help right now! The whole world is in danger and you’re the only one who can stop this!” The holder of the bunny kwami said, trying to hold her tears back from forming.

“I’m coming with her. I won’t leave her side again!” the black cat intervened in the conversation with no shame.

“No, Kitty, you have to stay here in case something happens. I’ll manage on my own. Now, Bunnyx, send me where necessary so that I’ll be able to solve the crap from the future.”

“How did you know the situation is in the future?” the older heroine asked curiously.

“There’s nothing in the past that needs to be repaired in my opinion, which leads to the fact that something happened in the future.”

“All right, now let’s go there, Minibug.”

They entered the portal and Bunnyx put a bowl on the teenager‘s head. After finding the timestamp she needed, the woman sent Ladybug there and left her. 

“I’ll be watching. If anything happens, I’ll get in contact with who I can. Best of luck” she blew an air kiss before leaving the girl who gasped in shock at the image. There she found an older version of herself in a glass coffin that had a lot of wires attached to it. She was confused and concerned at the same time. What left her even more terrified was a figure all dressed in black talking to a woman who looked like…. Kagami. 

Once the woman left without noticing her, the terrified teen approached the figure that was standing there. It seemed like the person was a male and he worked out because he was extremely muscular. 

“I’m going to bring you back, my love, I swear. Even if it costs my life. We will be a happy family again, and our kids will be with us. We’ll have the same moments when we would cuddle the two of us alone or with Hugo, Emma, and Louis.”

He didn’t seem to be talking to anyone but himself, which scared the crap out of her even more than possible. Her hands started shaking and the nausea looked like it wouldn’t leave her soon.

She got close to the figure and put a hand on his shoulder. He turned as the ravenette gasped in terror. It was her partner. Her sweet and trusty partner. 

“Oh, Marinette, you’re here” He tried to get close to the girl but she backed down, breathing heavily. “I was waiting for you to come and give me your Miraculous. I see Bunnyx made the terrible mistake of getting you here. Well, now she’ll regret it.”

He started approaching her while she was walking backwards, trying to get rid of the insistent man. Of course, it wasn’t as easy as it seemed and soon enough she was stuck between a wall and him. 

“Why don’t you give me your Miraculous, little one?” The ravenette could smell the amount of alcohol that possessed him. 

“N-no, C-Chat Noir, we can s-sort things out without t-trouble.”

“Of course we can, if you give me your Miraculous, baby girl.” His voice was quite seductive, but she didn’t feel like she would ever be attracted to a man like him. He looked scary in her eyes, it felt like she was in a horror movie, and she hated horror movies. 

“Lucky Charm!” The heroine exclaimed as she threw her yoyo in the air, catching a tazer. It was obvious what she had to do. Even if it felt bad for her to torture someone, that someone being the person she cared so much about, the teenager zapped the future Chat Noir while screaming in frustration and anger. 

He couldn’t take it anymore, physically nor emotionally. It hurt him so much that his wife would do such a thing to him, even if she was from the past. He started yelling his heart out.

“WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME, MARINETTE? I’M DOING THIS FOR US, for our family. Why don’t you want them to be happy? Our…. kids” Tears started streaming down his face, not letting the man be strong like his gender was supposed to make him. She could feel his voice cracking which led to her gasping in more shock as she discovered she was married to the black cat in the future. “I THOUGHT YOU TRULY LOVED ME! TURNS OUT IT WAS ALL JUST A LIE!”

His vision became blurry and he passed out one minute later, but not before saying the words he wanted her to hear.

“I thought… we…..were…..inseparable.”

She couldn’t help but drop a tear as he said those words full of sadness, clearly feeling betrayed by the love of his life, his wife, the mother of his kids. 

When she found him on the ground unconscious, she just threw the electric shock creator and screamed from her lungs “Miraculous Ladybug”. He woke up intending to hurt the teenager in front of him, but she escaped before he had the chance to. 

Unfortunately, he hadn’t lost his memories from the fight, darkness getting over his body. He felt like he was about to throw up because of the situation.

_ “I promise to always be here for you no matter what, and listen to you before I act, Chaton. And that I’ll never go against you unless you’re akumatized.” _

_ “Are you going to keep these promises, m’ lady? Because we may fight sometimes, you know?” He was looking at her, admiring all her facial features in the sunset. She looked like a goddess. _

_ “We are going to make it out of them without problems. After all, we’re Ladybug and Chat Noir, we’re an unstoppable team.” _

“AHHHHHHHHHHH!”

His heart was aching, Adrien had to be honest with that. “I guess she never keeps her promises huh? Claws in.”

“Adrien, I-”

“Silence, Plagg” The kwami was cut off before he could say something that would make his owner ever angrier. 

“I’ll bring her back no matter what, even if she doesn’t like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this fanfiction.
> 
> If you did, don't forget to join the Miraculous Fanworks discord server [here](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks). There we have a place for readers, writers, cospayers and artists. There is beta reading service, collaborations, different advice, monthly challegenes and more. Feel free to come here. You are welcome anytime.


End file.
